uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Bath Spa railway station
| code = BTH | dft_category = C1 | manager = Great Western Railway | platforms = 2 | usage1112 = 5.676 | int1112 = 0.179 | usage1213 = 5.758 | int1213 = 0.186 | usage1314 = 5.990 | int1314 = 0.188 | usage1415 = 6.222 | int1415 = 0.194 | usage1516 = 6.134 | int1516 = 0.184 | original = Great Western Railway | pregroup = Great Western Railway | postgroup = Great Western Railway | years = 31 August 1840 | events = Opened as Bath | years1 = 1949 | events1 = Renamed Bath Spa | symbol = rail | owner = | gridref = ST752643 }} Bath Spa railway station is the principal station serving the city of Bath, South West England. It is on the Great Western Main Line, down-line from and situated between to the east and and to the west. Its three-letter station code is BTH. The station is currently managed by Great Western Railway, and it is served by trains operated by Great Western Railway, South West Trains and CrossCountry. Architecture Bath Spa station was built in 1840 for the Great Western Railway by Brunel and is a Grade II* listed building. It is in an asymmetrical Tudor style with curving gables, and lies on the north bank of the Avon, with the line curving across from the southern bank to the station and then back again. Opened on 31 August 1840, the station was originally named Bath, but was given its present name of Bath Spa in 1949 to distinguish it from station, which did not have its name altered from Bath until 1951. A convenient feature for passengers was the ramps that led up to both platforms, giving the disabled and those with luggage easy access from the platforms to cars or taxis. However, in 2011 the northern ramp was removed in a station redevelopment which provided lifts instead. There is also a footbridge leading directly from the station across the Avon and allowing direct access to the Widcombe area. It was originally tolled, and informally known locally as the Ha'penny Bridge; it was reconstructed in 1877. The station has wide spacing between the platforms: there were originally two broad gauge carriage sidings between the platform lines. The station was first built with a hammerbeam roof covered the area between the platforms, however this was removed in 1897 when the station was remodelling with longer platforms. The station originally had a three track goods shed immediately west of the station, to the north of the main track. In 1877 a large goods depot was built about 500 metres to the west at Westmoreland, and the goods shed was demolished for the station remodelling in 1897. Services All of Bath's rail services run through Bath Spa station; it is conveniently situated for transfer to bus services. The station has regular (approximately half-hourly each way) inter-city services to London Paddington via Swindon, Reading and and to Bristol Temple Meads (with extensions to Weston-super-Mare, , the county of Devon and Cornwall). It is also served hourly (two-hourly on Sundays) by the Cardiff Central to Portsmouth Harbour and & Bristol to and Weymouth regional trains, plus a limited service to London Waterloo via Salisbury and Basingstoke operated by South West Trains. South West Trains operate three direct services per day Monday-Saturday and two on Sunday. In addition, there is an early morning Basingstoke to Bristol Temple Meads service which calls at Bath Spa. Finally, they operate a late evening Bristol Temple Meads to Salisbury service. This is the last train of the day to Warminster railway station and Salisbury. These services are operated by British Rail Class 159 units, although British Rail Class 158 units have been seen on occasions.http://www.railfaneurope.net/pix/gb/diesel/dmu/158/SWT/BTM-158786-02.jpg Since the May 2010 timetable started, an early morning CrossCountry service to Glasgow Central via Bristol, Birmingham, Sheffield, Leeds, Newcastle and Edinburgh starts at Bath. It departs at 06:09 on Mondays to Fridays, but does not run at weekends. It arrives in Glasgow at 14:12. There is no southbound return service. The steam-hauled Torbay Express calls at Bath on certain Sundays between July and September. This was first run in Summer 2014 when engineering works between Bristol and Taunton closed the line and so The Torbay Express was diverted via Bath and Westbury. This proved so popular that for the 2015 season, certain Torbay Express' ran via Bath and Westbury calling at: Bath, and before rejoining the normal route at Cogload Junction just north of Taunton. }} }} |next=Bradford-on-Avon |route2=Great Western Railway Cardiff Central – Portsmouth Harbour |col2= |route3=South West Trains London Waterloo – Bristol |col3= }} }} Redevelopment Since railway privatisation Great Western Railway has managed Bath Spa. In 2005 they obtained listed building consent for a number of alterations to the building, including the installation of lifts to the platforms. Ticket barriers have also been installed. Other developments started in 2011 to more closely integrate the station with the new Bath bus station and SouthGate shopping centre, and redevelop some of the station car park and northern ramp into a restaurant complex at a cost of £12 million. There are also plans to change some arches at the station to encourage retail use. Bath Spa won awards for Best Medium-Sized Station and Overall Best Station at the 2013 International Station Awards. The station was modified in April 2017 as part of the Great Western Main Line electrification project. Due to the listed status, the platform canopies could not be cut back to allow the fitment of overhead electrification equipment on the current alignment. Instead, the platforms were be widened with the electrification masts situated between the tracks. The work also provided a larger circulation area and reduced the gap between train and platform. Other stations in Bath The only other open station in Bath is Oldfield Park, a small commuter station in a western suburb, with limited services to Bristol and to Bath Spa, and onward stations. Former stations now closed in Bath were Green Park (the Midland terminus, whose overall roof and primary buildings survive, and which for part of its life was named "Bath Queen Square"), Bathampton and Weston (a suburban station on the Midland line which closed in 1953). Westmoreland Street was a GWR goods station, and has now been demolished. Twerton-on-Avon, and Hampton Row Halt, both on the GWR route, closed in 1917 as a World War I economy measure. References External links * Slow motion video of Bath Spa Category:Railway stations in Bath, Somerset Category:Former Great Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1840 Category:Railway stations served by CrossCountry Category:Railway stations served by Great Western Railway Category:Railway stations served by South West Trains Category:Grade II* listed buildings in Bath, Somerset Category:Grade II* listed railway stations Category:Great Western Main Line Category:Isambard Kingdom Brunel railway stations